The present invention relates to a method for producing standard models used for judging and grading beef in accordance with marbling thereof.
Conventionally, Japan Meat Grading Association has provided pictures illustrating six grades of marbling of beef which have been used for judging and grading beef marbling. However, these pictures can not actually be used to be compared with beef when grading beef, but in real, the grading of beef has been carried out depending on subjective decision of a judge.